And then I saw him
by Dreamerforeverandaday
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and meets Edward. Very similar to Twilight! But....lot's of sexual tension in this version!


_**And then I saw him**_

_**Hey, this is my first ever story....I hope it's not too terrible. It is Edward and Bella, but i would first like to state that I don't own Twilight or any of the relating characters ect...**_

_**Thank-you and please tell me in a review whether i should bother to keep writing. I don't want to bore you all too badly! (:  
**_

_**BPOV  
**_

_I woke up to my first dreary day in Forks. My eyes were sore from crying myself to sleep and my hair was a tangled mess from the dreams I was having-the rain always made me restless. That was just another reason that I could add to my increasingly long list as to why I shouldn't have moved to Forks. _

_My dad-Charlie as I call him- is the chief of police in this godforsaken town. I had moved here from the hot, beautiful crisp state of Arizona because my mom had re-married and her and her husband wanted to travel. I sent myself here, mom practically begged me to stay, and then I reminded her I wouldn't be with her anyway.  
_

_I sighed, rolling over and throwing my legs of the bed in one swift motion, but me being me my legs got caught in the sheets and I literally fell out of bed. Nice. Today was going to be fantastic…_

_School. Or purgatory, you can look at it either way, today was my first day at the glorious Forks high School, and this school had fewer students in its entire student body than I had in my junior class alone in Arizona. That means I was going to be the out-cast, the freak. As any accident prone klutz would agree, people watching you for any length of time isn't a good thing. What made it worse was my lack of social skills. If I'm honest with myself, I am a complete geek. I read-like all the time-but I don't read anything considered 'trendy' or 'cool' no, I'm into the classics. My mom reckoned I was having a secret love affair with Jane Austen. Which is probably true, again unlike most __**normal**__ seventeen year olds I am yet to have a boyfriend or anything close, and I can't see me getting one until I head to college. _

_I walked over to the bedroom window, the weather was dismal-like always-I didn't see it as a bad omen just fate. I had to squint, but I eventually noticed that the police car was already gone from the driveway. I got the impression that living with Charlie was going to a lot like living on my own. He agreed last night that I could do all the cooking and grocery shopping as he was living on take-out. Besides, I loved to cook and with a slow social life I will take anything I can to get me out of this house._

_I went into the bathroom; my face already looked withered and even paler than it already was and that is really saying something. I brushed my teeth and took a long shower, not realising how truly freezing I was. I miss the blistering heat…_

_I ran downstairs, shoved a bowl of cereal down my throat and chugged down some orange juice from the carton before donning my school bag, and much to my distaste my rain coat. _

_**EPOV**_

_I looked up from my book and rolled my eyes at the scene in front of me. Alice and Emmett were at war: again. This time about who got the last of the cereal, I don't really know why Alice bothers. Although my twin sister is the most stubborn person I have ever known she is also the smallest seventeen year old I have ever known. All 5ft of her is small and delicate, she is graceful to the extreme, her walk so fluent she appears to be dancing. She is very obsessive especially about fashion, but she has the kindest heart I've ever known. _

_Emmett is the exact opposite. He is 6ft 1 inches of muscle, solid broad shoulders that he has developed from excessive sport participation lead in to a full and strong frame. Very strong. He has black hair, like Alice's and despite the height difference you can tell that they are siblings. Very teenage and both very much in love with people they have known since they were 3 years old. _

_Then there's me. _

_I am far from part of the family; my copper hair is messy and cannot be trained. I have green eyes, and a tall lean figure. I read, I study and I have never, ever had a girlfriend or anything close. _

_Nice. _

_I am an old soul and don't relate to people my age. Wait scratch that, I don't relate well to people. Period. Music is my passion; I compose songs on the piano. That's when I feel my most free, my music taking me to a place where I no longer have to conform to what I am meant to be as an American seventeen year old._

_I sighed, standing up and heading for my Volvo, I really wanted to drive my Aston Martin but I had to be ostentatious, and besides I really don't want the attention._

_**BPOV**_

_Mortifying. My truck backfired; I tripped over after three steps across the car park. I dropped __**all **__of my books in the hallway, I walked into a tall guy with black hair and proceeded to blush furiously when I apologised. He was very good looking, hence the blush._

_I fell into English, my favourite class! This should relieve some tension; I sat at the back of the class: people still stared though. As people began to settle a cheery looking guy, with blonde hair blue eyes and bad skin came to sit by me. He was immediately invading my personal space, he leaned his head round to talk to me and at this angle we were almost kissing. Argh! His breath stank! _

"_Hi I'm Mike Newton, your Isabella right? The new girl?" He grinned in what I was assuming was meant to be a heart stopping expression, I felt nauseated. _

_Leaning back "Erm, yeah, but I like to be called Bella"_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella….that's pretty" _

_Argh, smarmy "err, thanks" _

"_No problem, so how's your day been?" _

"_Brilliant" I rolled my eyes._

_He chuckled "You're from Arizona? Why aren't you tanned? Aren't you meant to be tanned?" _

_I was very close to ask him what his problem was, to demand to know why he was gradually getting closer to me and then give him a lecture on being part albino, but the teacher called the classes attention._

_The reading material was all stuff I'd read before…repeatedly. This should be easy, and very boring._

_Mike became something of a golden retriever, he even smelt like one. Gym was a nightmare, but I did meet a very quiet girl named Angela, she seemed genuine and sweet. I also met Jessica Stanley, the head cheerleader. She seemed fake, but I could stand her, Angela was going to introduce me to her boyfriend at lunch Ben, and Jessica was going to introduce me to Tyler, and Lauren. _

_Gym was a disaster, obviously. Three tennis balls to the head, one fall and one collision with a wall later I was on the way to lunch, I felt like an idiot. Mike flanked me on the left and a guy named Eric was on my right. They sneered at each other, both unaware that I found them repulsive and annoying._

_The lunch hall was packed, I bought a cheese sandwich and Mike, Eric and I went to sit with everyone else in their group. It was a strange experience, trying desperately to avert the conversation from me. I didn't like the attention, I like to be quiet. Angela gave me reassuring and knowing smiles…that was when I saw him. _

_A tall boy-man- walked into the lunch hall. He was, without a doubt the most attractive person I have ever seen. Long, messy copper hair flopped around his face in the sexiest way possible, framing his angular pale face to perfection. I trailed my eyes down to his jaw line-strong and masculine-his neck, to his chest. You could tell he had a perfectly sculpted six-pack under his tight fitting black T-shirt, dark denim jeans and a pair of all stars. _

_Perfection. _

_I trailed my awed gaze back up his body, to his face. His whole person was facing me, his beautiful penetrating green eyes boring into mine that sent a flush of heat to my centre. My heart swelled, when he smiled crookedly and the movement of his arm revealed a copy of Wuthering Heights._

_Pinch me, I'm dreaming! _

_He was followed by a dark haired girl, very pixie like but very beautiful holding hands with a blonde haired guy, who was also very handsome. Behind them was the tall man I had bumped into earlier with a blonde girl, so ridiculously statuesque and perfect that her presence alone made every female in the lunch hall take a serious look at their body._

_They all sat down at a secluded table and I couldn't help it, I had to find out about that Copper haired man, the one I wanted to speak to. _

"_Who are they!?" I semi-whispered to Jessica, she giggled after following my gaze and launched into her story. _

"_They are the Cullen's and the Hales, the richest and best looking families in all of Forks." She giggled again then continued. "The blonde kids are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Their dads a lawyer and their mum is a model and so they are loaded. They moved here like three years ago at the same time the Cullens did. The dark haired people with Rosalie and Jasper are the Cullens, they are brother and sister. As you can tell by the body language, Rosalie and Emmett make up the hottest senior pair and Alice and Jasper make up the hottest junior pair." She sighed wistfully, taking a deep breath "and that is Edward Cullen. He is Alice's twin, but he doesn't have a partner. He has shown no intrast at all in the girls here, even the best ones." Sour grapes, when did she get turned down? "He is totally gorgeous obviously, but he doesn't date. He studies a lot and he reads, all the time. Every lunch he looses himself in a book, not resurfacing until the end"_

_Throughout her whole description I never removed my eyes from Edward, he kept peeking over the top of his book, before giving in and staring at me. I became lost in the eyes, deep and full of secrets. His stare wasn't at all uncomfortable, it was deep and meaningful. It felt as though currents of sexual energy were being thrown between us. I think Mike had been trying to captivate my attention…to no avail. _

_I didn't care. _

_I was startled when the bell went; Edward and I both jumped and then giggled at each others reactions. I sighed and headed to government. _

_I need to talk to that man! _

_Government went by in a blur, a blur of Edward, his eyes, lips, chest, jaw…Mike walked me to Biology in a huff at my lack of attention to him. I didn't care, he was repulsive and his hand was getting closer to my arse…_

_YES! Edward Cullen was sitting at a desk, fully glorified in his simple clothing. He was the only student alone…Please please please…_

"_Isabella?" Edwards eyes snapped up,_

"_Sir, if you please I like Bella" _

"_Of course, could you please take your seat next to Edward, here are your text books. Go ahead sit down…" _

_Edward smiled crookedly, patting the chair next to him. I walked over, trying to appear feminine. Wait! Was I flirting, I never flirt! _

_I sat down, "Hi," I murmured "I'm Bella, it's good to meet you" _

"_Edward" He announced leaning forward slightly. _

"_You have a beautiful name" He made a face like he realised what he had just said before turning his face to the work surface blushing, I was blushing too. _

"_Thank-you" Why didn't he sound seedy like Mike had. _

_The teacher called the class then, we were starting a lab today. It shouldn't be hard; we had to work in partners! That meant I was with Edward…_

"_So Bella," his voice was like velvet "why did you move to the wettest part of the U.S?" _

"_My mum remarried back in Arizona, she married a minor league baseball player so they need to travel. So I came to live here, to help them out." _

"_Baseball, anyone I'd know?" _

"_Nope, strictly minor league" I chuckled and then sighed. _

"_Your not happy" he concluded, sure of himself. _

_My response was idiotic, "How do you know!?" _

_He looked bemused "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like an accusation but, how did you know that. I have spent all day here, and no-one has stated that I don't like it…" _

_I trailed of hopelessly, wishing I'd just dropped it. He chuckled "Well, it's just obvious, the way your eyes are set and your mouth is slightly turned down. Your not content, I can tell. It's sad to see" He mused. _

_Whoa, he read me well…_

"_I'm so easy to read! My mom always used to call me her open book…" _

"_She did? Aww, I think that's sweet. I get the impression you stick to yourself so it's nice of people to have a way into your soul" _

_His last statement was said with such intensity I changed the subject, I didn't know what else to do. "So what about you?" _

"_My parents?" _

"_Yeah" _

"_Well, my dads a surgeon and my mums a designer, she designed our home." _

"_Wow! And you like to read?" _

_He blushed, looking down again. "What?" I questioned. _

"_It's just I'm really old fashioned, I like the classics and poetry, I could read Shakespeare for days! I love words, and how they form the most poetic sentences in his work." He blushed again, "sorry I'm being boring"_

_I was totally hooked and dazzled, his breath had fanned my face and he smelt delicious. "Me too" I whispered as our gazes met again. _

_We continued talking for the rest of the hour, the bell sounded much to my disappointment; Edward walked me to my truck though._

"_Will I see you tomorrow?" I couldn't hide the longing in my voice. _

_He smiled gently, "of course, sit with me at lunch?" He asked looking at his shoes._

"_I'd love too" He turned and walk to his Volvo; it took everything I had not to scream his name and run into his embrace._

_**Yeah, so continue this? or not?**_

_**Btw....later there will be lemons! (:  
**_


End file.
